Konoha high
by killerKira
Summary: This story is about Naruto characters in high school setting. Although some aspects of the series is Jappanese it's more like an American high school. I know it might start off slow but it'll speed up, and keep in mind i'm a newb at this. Ps I can't spell
1. Chapter 1 pilot

Naruto seat in the principles office wearing cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt. Naruto sitting in the waiting room of the front office was not really nevus, assuring himself that he did nothing. And to farther assure his innocents it's the first day of school, so what kind of trouble could he already be in he thought.

"Back so soon?" snickered one of the ladies in the office. But Naruto just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the principle is ready to see you now" said a lady with a clip board. So Naruto got up and walk in. The principle's office was a cold dark place where no student would want to find themselves in, but Naruto has been there too many times to count, so he was not really scared. The windows where always coved with shades and the temperature seemed to be slightly lower then the temperature in the rest of the building. Some people thought it was like this to intimidate kids. Some thought it was to make you fell like you were in a whole different place. Naruto took a seat in one of the chairs pervaded. Naruto usual comes up with a lie before he walks in the office but this time he was not sure what he did, so he thought what ever it was he could just improvise his way though it.

"Soo…what did I do this time pops" said Naruto with his hands folded behind his head.

"Its principle Sarutobi to you and for you information nothings wrong, it's more about what I know is going to go wrong." Naruto's face looked confused.

"Since we don't want to repeat what happened last year…"

"Wait one sec, what happened last year?" ask Naruto.

"Lets see, there was the stink bomb in the teachers lounge, there was the spay paint that read "SKOOL BLOWS" on the side of the school, there was the food fight in the cafeteria, and lets not say how you managed to get straight F's all through the year last year. "

"HEY! I got D in gym; you got to give me some more credit then that." Principle Sarutobi sighed.

"Naruto be serious, now your teachers and I decided to put you on a 1 strike your out policy…"

"Wait so let me get this straight, if I do 1 thing bad I'm in trouble?"

"Do you Know how hard it was to find you your teachers this year? No one wants to go throw all the trouble! Now let me elaborate on this, if you get into one bit of trouble this year… you're… EXPELLED!"

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled out in outrage. "This has to be illegal you can't do this! So you're saying that I can't do any thing bad out else I'm kick out of school!"

"Your teachers and I are done with you attitude about your school work and life it's self, Naruto keep in mind the only reason I'm doing this is because I care about you, okay you may leave."

Naruto sigh got up and left the room. After he left the front office Naruto want to his locker put in the combination 1-17-7 and opened it.

"Naruto my man" yells someone form a distance.

Naruto couldn't put his finger on it but the voice sounded familiarly. As the person walked closer he noticed it was Kiba.

"Hey, I saw you in the principle Sarutobi's office, everything alright?" asked Kiba

" I wish I could say so, but he told me if I do one thing bad this year I'm expelled" Naruto said as he was pulling his skateboard out of his locker.

"Wow that's rough" replies Kiba

"Tell me about it!" say's Naruto as he pops up his skateboard and begins to skate his way done the hall.

"Wait!" yells Kiba. "You where just told that if you do anything bad this year your expelled, yet you think it's alright to skate your way done the hall?

"I'm late for 1st period" says Naruto.

"You're insane" chuckled Kiba. When Naruto got to his class he kicked up his skate bored and leaned it against the wall opened the door and walked in. "Naruto, you're late…already" said Kakashi sensei.

"They needed me in the office" Said Naruto.

"Well, alright take a set."

Naruto looked around the class room, he many new students, some old friends, and most hated Sasuke Uchiha. In the front you had your nerds; you know "goody-goody-tissues" so to speak. As for your back row you have you detention hogs and your drop outs. Last year the school had to make some budget cuts so the class arrangements became more relaxed. So now the separation of classes depend on weather you a complete failure and there's absolutely no hope for you, average, and supper smart. Most of the kids are placed in average. Naruto walked in the second to last row in the back and took a set.

"Naruto, perhaps we should try something new this year, how about you take a sit up front near me. "

But, come on Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto.

"I mean it Naruto, up front, now!" he said.

So naruto got up and walked to the first row.

"The name is Kakashi, many of you may know me form last year I moved up a grade and now I'm teaching 10th grade history, now that I think everyone's here, I should probably call roll, if I come across your name just raise your hand." He pulsed for a moment "Rock Lee, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…" Kakashi went farther done the list and kept glancing up to see if they where here, or were not playing attention. After that Kakashi went over class room basics and materials you'll need to pass and before he knew it the bell rang. The students quickly rushed out of class room as if there was a prize waiting out there for them. After science with Asuma it was time for launch. Naruto walked in the cafeteria many of the sets where already full with freshmen, but in a far he saw his old friends so he got in line got his launch and went to sit.

"Is this sit taken?" he asked referring to the sit next to Sakura.

"Yeah!" she repealed.

"Oh really by who?" he asked.

"Umm lets see…SASUKE!" she proclaimed.

"This sets open" said Hinata form the other side of the table but not to far from the rest.

"Umm…Okay" said naruto as he walked to take a set. The children where eating there launch and making small talk about there summer vacation. "I can't believe Kakashi move up a grade with us, and Mr. Asuma seems pretty nice." Said Tenten.

"Yeah, but he always smells like cigarettes" says Ino.

"So tell me Sakura, who do you have next period?" asks Ino.

"Well if you must know, I have PE with Anko" she said.

"DAMN IT, they separated the gym classes. Now we won't be able to see the chicks in there sexy gym uniforms" said Naruto frustrated.

Sakura reached over the other side of the table and slap Naruto across the head.

"Pervert when are you ever going to grow up and be classier…like Sasuke!?!" said Sakura as she looked over and saw Sasuke in the dark corner of the lunchroom sitting by himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" said naruto as he was rubbing is head. "Anyway I have Mr. Guy again for gym, I guess his kinda cool…" he said. All in a sudden everyone heads turned and looked at the cafeteria doors, and their eyes waded in astonishment. Standing at the door was Gaara in the middle, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara's arms where folded and he was looking bored in a nonchalant manner.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Their the Sabaku siblings" answered a blond headed girl. "The younger one's name is Gaara he's a freshmen. As for the ones on the left and right, well that's Kankuro, and Temari. Kankuro's a junior, and Temari's senior.

"I heard that the red head kid got kicked out his old school cause he beat up his teacher for calling him a ginger" whispered a girl.

"Well, I heard he got expelled for slitting a kid's throat, so he was forced to move here" whispered another girl.

"Well whoever this Gaara kid thinks he is he's not going to come in my school and try to run it, that's for sure!" say Naruto.

"What are you all look at?" asks Gaara in a low tone of voice.

Everyone quickly turned and pretended they weren't looking at them at all. Launch went by quickly and soon it was over. Next core it was time for gym so the boys and the girls split up to go to there separate gym classes. All the guys got changed in the locker room quickly as did the girls. And they walked to the gym to meet their gym couches.

"Hey! My name is Guy but that's to you, I'm your new gym couch. Many of you know me form last year! So let's make this year totally cool and you know was cool?...That's right Squat thrust, Yep about 100 sound good right? Alright everyone let's do some squat thrustin!" He said enthusiastically. All the children moaned, except Rock Lee of cause, no he just said yes sir and began. Mean while in the girls gym Anko was working them to the brim. With no breaks what so ever. And if one of them complained it was even more of whatever they where doing. After P.E the boys went to the locker room and eventually in the showers. There where only 12 showers and a gym class of 19 so they had to take turns. Naruto took of his t-shirt and then his shorts and boxers. Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the showers. There where 2 available showers, so he took of his towel and walked to one. Naruto peeked around and saw how bigger everyone got over the summer, and noticed that he has not changed a bit since 8th grade. He covered his private area with his hands and walked out the showers. Then he grabbed his towel and redressed but put on extra deodorant and walked out. 4rd period was hell for Naruto because he had Math with Ms. Morioka this was tech-math for freshmen. Or dumb freshmen. He had no friends in this class and it's his 2nd years taking it. Plus Ms. Morioka talk to her student like they where completely morons. But the class went by quickly. So did 5th core witch was English with Ms. Kurenai, and him and his friends where reunited. 6th period was last, is was electives. Naruto's elective is wood shop along with Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro, Gaara, and Kiba. Sasuke and Sakura's are art along with Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Choji is in cooking as well as Shino and Temari. The First day of school finally came to an end, now all they have to do is get though 180 more!


	2. Chapter 2 that kid is queer

"Hey dad what's for dinner?" asks Kiba walking out of his room, in his two bedroom apartment. "What the fuck is this" his dad asks Kiba, holding magazines of gay pornography. "Whe-where did you find tha…" and before he could finish his sentence his father slapped him in the face as hard as ever. Kiba fell on the floor.

Kiba jolted up with a short scream. He realized it as just a dream. He looked around and noticed he was in his bedroom. He looked at the time and noticed it was 4 am. So he put on the light reached under his bed a checked for the magazines he noticed they where still there so he put them back turned back of the light and went to bed.

The Next Day

"…So basically an atom is made up of small microscopic protons and these protons…" Mr. Asuma continued on with his lecture with almost none of the class pay attention. "Soo, Sakura have you asked him out yet?" whispered Ino during class.

"Umm… well…" she replied. "So I'm taking that as a no" said Ino.

"I'm just waiting for the right time okay."

"Yeah but if you don't hurry up it's goin be to late, you do remember the agreement we had this summer don't you?"

"Yeah, I get first shot with Sasuke and if he turns me down or I chicken out within the first two mouths it your turn" said Sakura.

"Shhh if you don't mind some of us are trying to take notes" said Shikamaru as he turned back in his seat.

By the end of class it was time for launch. As always the students rush to the café to see who gets the hottest pizza. Everyone sat in the about the same seats they sit in everyday. Naruto had Hinata on his left and Ino on his right, in front of Ino it was Sakura, beside her she had Tenten and an open seat. Beside Tenten it was Shikamaru & Kiba, in front of Kiba it was Choji. Beside Choji it was Rock Lee. "

Hey, I don't think I have any homework tonight, anyone wanna hang out?" asks Naruto.

"Not with you, eww" said Ino.

"Actually I was referring to the guys, but if you want to come over and take a ride on my speed stick I'm cool with that, just take a number mama" said Naruto. "I'll pass, and by speed stick don't you mean slow twig" said Ino.

Everyone at the table started laughing, but Sakura just stared at Sasuke in the corner eating alone.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even eat with these losers" said Ino.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing" Sakura said.

Then she picked up her tray and walked over to Sasuke. Ino had a confused look on her face, and then she realized what she was doing. "Anyway, who wants to hangout today" asks Naruto once again.

"Sorry bro, busy" said Choji.

"As fun that sounds Naruto, my foster mother just won't allow it" said Lee.

"Hey, I'm free" says Kiba.

"Sweet, how about your place after school?" asks Naruto.

"Sounds good" said Kiba.

Meanwhile Sakura finally built up the straight to go and talked to Sasuke. So she took a seat.

"Hey…Sasuke" said Sakura.

"What do you want" asks Sasuke rudely in a deep shallowly voice.

"I just…I-I just wanted to know…"

"Before you go father, let me state one thing **I don't date, **especially not preppy cheerleaders that get everything handed to them on a silver platter like you!"

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?!? You don't even know me yet you judge me! And you walk around all emo and depressed as if you want everyone to fell bad for you. All the girls in this school are head over hills in love with you yet you won't give any of them a chance. You weren't like this in grade school. Sasuke…what happen to you" she said.

"You won't understand miss I have no problems because I'm perfect" he said.

"You **BASTERED, **you think my life is perfect, I'll give you perfect my parents… there getting a diverse!"

"Oh yeah cause mine are **DEAD**, yep came back for boy scouts one day and they where shot right on the floor, guess who… go ahead guess who. My own damn bother! So you don't give me that shit because atleast you get to see you damn parents!" he said. "Sas-Sasuke I didn't know…"

"Oh well now you do!" Then Sakura took her tray throw it away, and walked out the cafeteria.

"Wait, Sakura" said Ino leaving her tray of food behind and trying to catch up with Sakura. Sakura turned around.

"How'd it go?" Ino asked. Sakura just smiled and said

"he's all yours."

After school

"Yep this is my apartment, well my dad's apartment I guess" said Kiba.

"Nice place, better then my crap shake" said Naruto. Kiba chuckled.

"Alright soo lets go to my room" said Kiba pointing to the direction of his room. So they walked in.

"I like your room" says Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's tight…Oh my god you got Mega Block!" Naruto said pointing to a video game system.

"Oh it's nothing" replied Kiba trying to be modest.

"Yeah, nothing but the most awesomest gaming experience ever!" said Naruto.

"Wanna play" asks Kiba.

"As if you have to ask" says Naruto. So he pulls out the game system and a video game and a controller.

"Shit, I can only find one controller" says Kiba.

"It's alright man will take turns" say Naruto.

"No I know I have an extra one around here some where." Kiba starts looking throw some old tubs and boxes. While Naruto plugs in the game system and put in the game.

"Hey you need help looking for it?" asks Naruto.

"Sure, check under my bed." Naruto does so, he bends down and starts looking under the bed. Then Kiba just realized what he just did, so he turn around and said "wait" quickly, but it was to late. Naruto was holding Kiba's secrete stash of gay porn magazines.

"Dude, why do you have gay magazines under you bed" asks Naruto with a confused face on. "I-I can explain"

"Explain what you're a queer, I'm getting out of here I read some where fagness can spread." Then Naruto walked out.

Kiba's mouth now a gate was heart broken, he just might lost a very good friend. Meanwhile at Sakura's house she was listing to her IPod to try to drain out the sound of the parents arguing. Then she got a text massage. It was form Ino.

TEXT MASSAGE: "omg :) you're like not going to believe what happened!" Ino.

TEXT MASSAGE: "what happened Ino???" Sakura.

TEXT MASSAGE: "After school I asked Sasuke out & he said YeS aren't you happy 4 me!!!:)!" Ino.

TEXT MASSAGE: "…" Sakura. Then Sakura threw her phone at the wall in anger.


End file.
